Draco's real sister........Hermione?
by DrAcOlUvA99
Summary: Hermione finds out she is Draco's sister and her whole life begins to change. Espesically when her and draco become the top deatheaters and harry and ron the 2 top Aurours please r/r!!!!!!
1. a big surprise for the whole schoo lespe...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot everything else belongs to wonderful  
J.K. Rowling. hint: *'s mean what the person is thinking :)   
  
Draco's real sister is........Hermione?  
  
Chapter 1:A big shock to the school especially Hermione  
  
On September 1st, Hermione woke up to her mother shaking her saying  
"Hunny, your going to be late if you don't get up. The train is not going to  
wait for you!" Her mother said annoyed. "Ok ok" Hermione mumbled. After her  
mom left her room she got up and took a quick shower and went back to her  
room to get ready for school. It was her 5th year attending Hogwarts. She was  
made Prefect this year, that was why she had a big smile on her face s she  
changed into muggle clothing she bought in the uptown villiage this summer.   
After she changed into her clothes, she started to brush and blow-dry her  
now not so bushy hair, it was acually straight and with some blonde hair that  
snuck up on the brown roots. * O well, she thought I do look a whole lot  
better.*:) After she put on some of her Muggle cousins makeup she lent her  
over the summer, She went down to eat her last breafast at home for a year.  
As soon as she walked down the stairs she smelt the aroma of Hot cooked eggs,  
bacon, and sausage and some coffe on the table. After she ate the best   
breakfast in a long time she ran upstairs and got her trunk so her dad could  
put them in the car.  
  
When they got to Kings Cross, Hermione hugged her  
parents good-bye and ran through the barrier seperating platforms 9&10, and  
entered the wizerding world, to Hogwarts express. She looked around for her  
two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, but they were no where no   
where to be seen after searching for about 10 minutes. Hermione just got on   
the train as it was about to take off for Hogwarts. She found an empty  
compartment and went in. After about 3 minutes Harry, ron,Ginny, and Tara  
Yeldin a Ravenclaw eentered the compartment they all said hi to eachother,  
I soon found out that Harry and Ginny were dating as Ron and Tara. Hermione  
got very angry when she heard them talking about their summer at Ron's house  
that they have obviously all spent the summer their together exept Hermione.  
So she stormed out of the compartment and they didnt even notice! Hermione   
sighed "My two supposably best friends forget all about me!!" Then Hermione  
stormed down the aisle on the train looking into people's compartments   
looking for Parvarti and Lvender her two only real friends or so she thought.  
For the last year or so it seems that ALL the Gryffindors have been fading  
away from her as in not wanting to be her friend. She stopped suddenly when  
she saw a blonde haired boy crying in an empty compartment.   
  
She was curious of both, who it was and what he was cying about. So  
without thinking Hermione walked into the cold compartment, and sat down   
across from the blonde boy. He looked up aware of her presence, and Hermione  
saw no ther than....."DRACO" she shrieked very surprised. "What do you want  
MMMMM......Hermione?" Draco snapped, as he wiped his eyes. *Whoa* Hermione  
thought he called me by my firt name not mudblood or Granger!* "Nothing" she  
said with pride, "I just wanted to know what was wrong" Hermione said cooley.  
" O-well i'll be fine, but if you tell anyone about this i will kill you!" he  
yelled the last few words. "Ok" Hermione said and walked out of the   
compartment unaware what Draco knew.   
~* Draco's POV~*  
  
*Hermione has absolutly no idea does she?* I kept thinking, as   
Hermione left the compartment for him to be alone, once again. " I cant't   
tell her the truth! why do I have? why can't they?" I shouted aloud. "She   
will never believe me anyways". I murmered. He kept thinking what he would   
say to her when he told her so she would believe him, while he got changed   
into robes. After he changed they arrived at the school so he got off the   
the train to get an empty carriage for himself.First I saw Hermione running   
off to get a carriage. Then I saw she was running from Potty and Weasle with   
to damn fucking chickenheads at their sides, no doubt their girlrfriends. So   
so her two supposeably best friends left her for fucking chickenheads! When   
my slow carriage finally got to the castle I walked in the great hall and saw   
i was the last one to enter. So I sat down at the Slytherin table and looked   
over at the Gryffindor table to give them my usual sneers, but instead I saw   
Hermione crying all by herself! Probably because down the table Potty and   
Weasle were laughing and in deep coversation with those two excuses for   
girls. After the sorting ceromony, Dumbledor stood up to make hi usual  
announcements. Then Dumbledor said after his usual speech. "I have an unusal  
announcement to make this evening, so may i have everybody's attention for  
just a couple of minutes?" Dumbledor said with a smile on his face. " Miss.  
Hermione Granger is not a Gryffindor, so I would like to see Mr Malfoy and  
Miss Granger at my office after the feast tonight." Dumbledor said again in  
a loud voive but stern.   
~* Hermione's POV~*  
  
" OMG, WHAT"! i screamed so the whole hall could hear me. I saw that   
it got Harry and Ron's attention so i got alittle happier. "WHAT, is this  
about, Hermione?" Harry asked with a smile on his face! "My guess is as good  
as yours" i said back to him. "O" Harry and Ron shrugged and went back to  
talking and laughing with their girlfriends. I couldnt help but think * I   
can't fuckin wait till i leave this fuckin house nobody cares about me nomore  
not even the people i thought were my best friends, but all they did was   
shrug when they heard i wasn't a Gryffindor.* After the feast was over I ran  
away from my old table before anybody noticed me or tried to comfort me NOW  
that i was finally leaving, Fred and George were probably going to throw a   
huge party when i left like they usually do when Gryffindor wins a important  
Qudditch game. I left the Great Hall through the teachers exit that leads you  
to the main corrider. When I walked out I saw Draco waiting for me their.   
"Hi" I said. and he greeted me back with a smile.:) "So do you know what this  
is all about?" I asked him and He replied very quickly "NO" And then he   
turned around and started to walk to the corrider that leads to Dumbledors   
office so i had no choice but to follow. *He knows something! I could tell by  
the look on his face, the way he said no and why he isn't curious what this  
is about.*  
~*End of POV~*  
  
When they stood before the huge Gargoyle, Hermione suddenly asked  
with curiosity " Do you know the password?" But before Draco could answear  
Dumbledor came up from behind them. "I think I might know the password".  
Dumbledor said wit delight. "Try Pepperfrogs". Dumbledor said as they turned  
around to see who was talking behind them. When they finally said the word   
the Gargoyle flew open and reveled a large twisting staircase, that would  
lead to Dumbledors humungous office. When they got their that seemed about   
to take 3 hours but was only 3 minutes they sat down on a big chair in   
front of what was obviously Dumbledors desk.   
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
When I sat down on the huge chair,then I finally gained enough   
courage to ask Dumbledor what this was all about. "Well Hermione as you   
know already you are not a Gryffindor, but a Slytherin Dumbledor said  
quickly. "What?????" I shrieked. "How come the sorting hat hat didnt put me  
in Slytherin in my first year, why wait till my 5th?" "Well it seems that the  
hat looked at you as who your family was now and who you are now but, you   
are not a Granger your real parents are Deatheaters and didnt think it was  
safe for 2 children growing up with them when the dark lord fell so they   
decided to give one up...you. Well it seems since th dark lord rose again  
they cant wait to see their daughter so they want you back. Your real  
parents are the...............  
  
  
hey guys if you want to know r/r please they mean s much to me and i need  
some ideas so help me out here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. she fits in well

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot, otherwise everything else belongs to  
wonderful J.K.Rowling!!~!~ hint:*'s mean what the prson is thinking:)  
  
Draco's real sister is........Hermione?  
  
Chapter 2: She fits in well  
  
......Malfoy". Dumbledor sighed at his last few words. He saw that  
Hermione was to shocked to even react to what she just found out. When she  
came back she noticed Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair. *He knew, all  
about this i know he did the way he reacted ti it.* Hermione thought. "well,  
Miss Malfoy I am sure Deaco will do his part as a brother, so I must leave  
you here to deal with this by yourselves. "I must be going now, I have to go   
to a meeting in Brazil. So off you two go now, Remember breakfast at 9am".   
And he walked out which left them alone to leave through the oppiste dor he  
went through inorder for them to leave. When they got down the staircase  
Hermione stuttered "Draco, did you know?" "Yes, I was gonna tell you soon but  
he got to you first." Draco stammered. Hermione laughed at that and followed  
him to the doungeons, which the Slytherin house was located.   
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
we walked in silence, I could tell by the look on her face she   
was nervous, her and the Slytherins never got along they all hated eachother.  
When we finally got to the end of the corrider and to the stone wall i said  
-pureblood- so she could here and we walked in as the wall slid open. Pansy  
must have informed everybody that Hermione was a Slytherin and my sister  
already because when we entered every Slytherin was there and said "The   
Malfoy's arrive" with grins on their faces. Pansy and the rest of the 5th   
year girls ran over to Hermione and grabbed her wrist and dragged her off to  
the girls dormatries. When they went upstairs giggling I saw Marcus Flint on  
the green couch, so I went over there to talk to him. *even though he is a   
year older than me we are basically best friends*. We started talking about  
Quidditch and how Monica our beater dropped out this year so we have no   
beater because he went around the commom room asking people if they wanted to  
be a beater for Quidditch but they all said no. "How about your sister" he   
asked me. "Hermione?" " I dont know but if you want you can aske her when you  
see her... but i doubt she will say yes because she already had an   
oppertunity on the Gryffindor team for a chaser and she turned it down, but I  
have a big feeling she has changed alot now". I told him. " "Aight, I will   
ask her later when they come down, you know your our seeker right? even   
though you are a first year?" ya I told him and then they heard laughing on  
the staricase. "looks like there back, i'll ask her when they come down."   
Marcus said.   
First Pansy and Monica came down, "Draco here is you slytherin  
sister" they both said with excitment. Then Hermione came down with the   
Malfoy's blonde hair and blue eyes she had some muggle stuff on her face. She  
reall did look like a Malfoy. "Whoa" me and Marcus said " you look just like   
me exept o cousre a girl version" everyone laughed then Marcus wen over to   
her and asked her in a low voice if she wanted to join the team she smiled  
and said aloud "Hellz ya how else am I gonna be able to knock Potty off his  
broom" she said with a Malfoy smirk on her face.After about 3 hours of  
talking bout how we were gonna get the Gryffindors in trouble in potions  
through the year.I announced to everyone it was 4 34 i the morning so we all   
said good night and went up to bed since we had to get up at 7am.  
~* Hermione's POV*~  
  
When I gotchanged and started to get into bed I saw a letter from  
Harry i showed it to Pnsy and the rest of the girls, they told me to read it  
aloud so i did it said......Hermione I am sorry about this morning and being  
so mean to you I want to know whats up and what house you are in so write me  
back as soon as you read this ok 


	3. A real brother

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot, otherwise everything else belongs to  
wonderful J.K.Rowling!!~!~ hint:*'s mean what the prson is thinking:)  
  
Draco's real sister is........Hermione?  
  
Chapter 3: A real brother  
  
~* Hermione's POV*~  
  
When I got changed and started to get into bed I saw a letter from  
Harry i showed it to Pansy and the rest of the girls, they told me to read it  
aloud so i did it said......Hermione I am sorry about this morning and being  
so mean to you I want to know whats up and what house you are in so write me  
back as soon as you read this ok 


	4. dRACO BEING A REAL BROTHER

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot, otherwise everything else belongs to  
wonderful J.K.Rowling!!~!~ hint:*'s mean what the prson is thinking:)  
  
Draco's real sister is........Hermione?  
  
Chapter 3: A real brother  
  
~* Hermione's POV*~  
  
HAHAHAHA we all laughed, ya I am gonna write him back. Harry- wow you found time for me to write a 1 minute  
letter!! i am so shocked is it cuz you fuckin finally got tired clucking with  
your chickenhead g/f? -Your new enemy you'll findo out why tommorow. When I   
read aloud what i wrote to harry all the girls started laughing so hard Carla  
fell on the floor. "What the hell is going on i there"? Draco shouted at the  
door. "Nothing" we all chorused together. "Be fuckin quite I am tired and   
want to go to sleep like everyotha fuckin kid in this school"! He shouted   
even louder than before. I opened the door and said- "QUITE Draco, you are   
gonna wake people up!" and I closed the door we all started to laugh again  
at what i said. finally we went to bed.   
~*End POV*~  
  
The next mornig I got up and went to go rake a shower in the girls  
bathrooms Pansy was already in their so I took the one next to her. "Hermione,  
is that you?" ya i shouted back so I could be heard over the blasting water.  
So do you think anybody will even notice you, after your new look and atitude".  
They wont trust me When is our first Qudditch practice? Tomorrow morning at  
6 am." pansy shoutee back at me as we got out of the showers and went back to  
our rooms. When we got there everyone was up and getting ready to go to the   
showers. I looked in the mirror after I was done getting ready and i didnt   
even notice myself from the Blonde hair and blue eyes. *I do look good   
though* When Pansy was done getting ready we went downstairs to the common   
room to wait for Draco and Marcus. They finally got there and we walked out   
to breakfast. When we walked down the corrider to the Great Hall we saw Potty  
and Weasle with their to chickenhead g/f's. "CLUCK CLUCK" chickenheads! Draco  
shouted at them and we both put on the Malfoy grin. O cluck cluck to your   
new bitc of an excuse for a girl g/f. Harry shot back to him looking right  
at Hermione. Acually she aint my G/f she is my SISTER! We walked away with   
smirks on our faces and sat down at the Slytherin table. Everyone that was a   
Slytherin knew all about Hermione, and the other houses didnt so all the  
Slytherins had smirks on their faces because of this. The other tables were  
wondering why. Then they cam to the conclusion that the new girl (Hermione)  
was Voldemorts daughter.   
  
After the feast was over the houses started heading back to thier   
common rooms so they can get their stuff for classes. When the Slytherin   
group reached the stone wall, and said the password they walked in and saw  
that their first class was potions, with Gryffindors. "This should be   
interesting" Hermione said with intrest. When they got their stuff for classes  
they headed to the potons room. On the way they saw Potty and Weasle with of  
course their chickenhead girlfriends. As Draco and Hermione walked by them   
they clucked and sneered at them and walked in the classroom. Hermione sat  
next to Pansy and Draco with his other Slytherin friend Martin Kalten.   
When everyone was in their seats Hermione could tell all the Gryffindors were  
talking about her and their fuckin stupid fantacy about her being voldemorts  
daughter. All the Slytherins were happy that they knew something the others   
didnt untill Snape ruined it.  
  
As Snape entered the room he immediantly took 5 points away from  
Gryffindor for whispering loudly, and all the Slytherins snickered. I am sure  
you are all wondering who the new Slytherin is as I woldnt have recognized  
her if I hadnt known who she was. And Mr Potter- I am surprised of all people  
you wouldnt know who she is after all she WAS your closest friend untill you  
turned your back on her. So mr. Potter yes Hermione is a Slytherin and more to it  
she is a Malfoy-Draco's sister. At his last words all the Gryffindors gasped at  
what Snape said and looked shock. Through the lesson Snape was taking points off from  
the Gryffindors left in right for whispering abut of course Hermione. When the  
class was over Snape had took a total of 65 points from them. When Hermione   
picked up her books and walked out of the classroom with Pansy and Daco, Harry and ron  
stepped in front of them and shouted at Hermione. " Why the hell didnt you tell us  
BITCH!" Harry screamed. "Ya, you filthy Malfoy" Ron echoed. "Shut the ffuck up before  
i kill you 2 you fuckin assholes"! Malfoy shouted "I'm sure you want to be able  
to play the first quidditch game but they wont need ya cuz we are gonna win with or  
without you fat ass on your last years model broom. or havent you heard Potter  
all the Slytherins have the latest addition Brrom -Blaze2005- And Harry  
and Ron walked away with nothing left to say."Thanxs Draco" Hermione thanked him.  
  
The next day at Qudditch practice everyone saw that Hermione was  
easily the best person and flier on the team besides Marcus and Draco. Hermione  
saw Pavarti and Lavender who two old best Gryffindor friends. They motioned for  
her to come down but a bludger was coming twords her so she whacked it right at them  
and said "oops" I thought you said to send the Bludger down, not for me to come   
down. " She sneered. All the Slytherins flew over to her and laughed at the sight   
of lavender on the ground with a broken arm and bloody nose. They walked away.  
about 10 mintues later into practise Draco and Marcus saw the Gryffindor team coming  
out in their robes. So they few down and Wood said get off your times up it is   
7 30 . No draco sneered "we got disrupted by two certain Gryffindor girls but I think  
they are in the hospital wing getting recovered so no need to get worried."  
After about 10 minutes of comebacks flint ordered the rest of the team to go   
in for breakfast.  
  
a/n sorry it was so short i couldnt think of anything else to write   
besides i have to go to softball practice...... me and MOONKITKAT are writting   
this together now thanxs please r/r!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Otherwise everything else belongs to  
wonderful J.K.Rowling!~! HINT:*'s mean what the person is thinking!  
  
Draco's real sister is...... Hermione?  
  
Chapter 5: the hogsmeade trip  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
After breakfast Dumbledor announced that the first Hgsmeade trip  
will be next weekend. All of the 3rd years hollared because it was their   
first trip their. When me and Pansy walked into our dormatries I saw a letter  
on my bed. It was a Green envolope. I picked it up and opened it. Pansy  
must have seen the look on my face because she asked if I was alright.   
I handed her the the letter and she read aloud. " Dear Hermione, I am sure you  
know by now that you are a Malfoy, I would lik eto see you soon as you are my  
daughter, so send me a letter containing your first hogsmeade trip, and I will  
meet you then, with Draco, He will know where to find us. Father. When Pansy  
finished reading the letter she fell on my bed. "So what are you gonna do?"   
"Write him back of course" I shrieked I grabbed a piece of parchment and started  
writting when Monica entered, I gave Pansy a look which ment not to tell anybody.  
"Hey guys whats up?" Monica questioned. "Nothin" i said while trying to hide the  
letter. Alittle while later me and Pansy could tell Monica was on to us so we  
came up with an excuse to leave the room. "Where do you mthink Draco is?" Pansy  
asked me. "Dunno. lets check the boys rooms". I saud running off. When we got their we  
just barged in and found Draco along with Crabe and Goyle. I pulled Draco out  
of the room and shoved the letter in his face. He read it and handed it back to me.  
"So"? he stamered. "SO.... this guy used to hate me what am I suppose to say to him?  
last year I thouht he wanted to kill me!" I screamed loud enough for the whole school  
to hear me. After me n my brother got all of it straightened out we went to dinner.  
~*End POV*~  
  
Half way through dinner Hermione left to go to bed. Harry and Ron on  
the other end of the room were watching her the whole day with evil looks ever since  
she hit Parvarti and Lavender with the bludger. When they saw her leave Harry  
tugged on Ron's cloak and pulled him out of his seat. "come on I have something  
I want to say to her while her broither isnt their to protect her." Ron nodded  
and they tried to walk out as casual as can be. Pansy noticing Harry and Ron from  
the start tugged on Draco's cloak and told him what she thought was up. Draco  
nodded to her, they got up after Harry and Ron left the Hall. Now the whole school  
knew what was going on by noticing al of them leave.   
Hermione was walking down the steps when somebody grabbed her arm.  
Startled Hermione le t out a cry and turned around to see Harry looking at her  
with evil. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT"? Hermione screamed. "I want to talk to you  
while your brother isnt anywhere to protect you BITCH!" Harry said. While Ron was   
standing their nodding, looking dumb. Then Ron grabbed her by the hair and threw her in  
one of the broom closets. Hermione not being able to defend herself in fighting between  
her and two strongly buit boys was helpless. After they beat her up in the closet they  
shoved her out and started screaming at her for being a filthy scum ass Malfoy.  
But then Draco came up behind them along with Pansy. "What the hell are you two retards   
doing?" Draco screetched. "God you had to go that low and beat GIRL up". Draco  
bellowed. Draco already knowing that Ron was a good fighter chose to fight Harry.  
When Harry was laying on the floor next to Ron Peeves ccame."o0o0o0o0o". Peeves  
screetched I am telling Mcgonagal what you Slytherins did"!!! " O really Peeves  
I wonder what the Bloody Baren will say when we tell him that you told on two Slytherins".  
Pansy said confidently while picking Hermione off the ground. At the sound of the Bloody  
Barron Peeves apologized and left quickly.   
When the Slytherins got back to their dormatries Monica screetched  
"Hermione what the hell happened to you?" After explaining what happened to Hermione  
looked in the mirror and saw bruises covering her face and arms. *Why would they  
do this to me, I never would have thought that they would do this to me, any girl!*  
Hermione got up the next day and put some of her makeup over the bruises so you can  
hardly notce it. It worked pretty good but you can still see them butnot as bad.   
When she got out of the warm shower she got changed and went down to the common room   
and saw Marcus Flint their. "Hey, I heard what the idiots did to you, are you ok"?  
He asked in concern. "Ya I am fine" Hermione replied. She sat down next to him  
on the green couch. They started talking about......Qudditch, When Draco came  
in and sat down on the silver couch. "You alright,Mione?" Draco questioned.  
After Hermione answered yes, They all got up to go to breakfast when Carla, Pansy  
and Monica came charging down and grabbed Hermione and ran ahead of the two  
boys, giggling. When the girls almost got to the Great Hall they were stopped  
by Professr McGonagal. "Hermione, I understand that there was a fight concerning  
three Slytherins and two Gryffindors, would you care to explain?" She said akwardly like  
she already know what happened. After Hermione explained Mcgonagal announced   
that everyone involved in the fight will be serving detention tomorrow night.  
And she continued on walking to the Great Hall in fron of the girls. "What a   
HAGG". Pnsy whispered to the girls looking at the Professor, and they all walked   
into the Hall-everyone staring at them, obviously knowing what happened-.   
After breakfast all the Slytherins got their stuff for classes, and headed  
off to Potions, which would be very fun assuming Snape heard what Potty and Weasle  
had done to them he would surley take away alot of points from them and embarrass them.  
On there way their Hermione spotted Harry and Ron walking into a broom closet, looking  
very badly hurt. Hermione nudged Draco and pointed to the door that closed, Draco not  
wanting another detention just motioned her to forget about, and walked into the\  
classroom. Snape was in the back and told each of them that he had a seating  
arrangement for this term because they will need partners for the potion they   
will be mixing. Snape told everyone to stand in the back of the room untill everybody  
got their. "Well, well, well Potter, Weasly you are 3 minutes late". Snape sneered  
I think their should be 25 points off dont you Hermione?". And so he did take the   
points off. Aftr he explained about the seating arrangement he said he will  
call out the names of the partners and they will sit down and be quite.   
Pansy-Seamus. Draco-Ron, Monica-Neville, Hermione-Harry, there was a huge pause before either   
one of them motioned to move twords their seats. When the did sit down Snape began  
talking again , eyeing Harry closley. "We will be making a potion this term and, i know  
you all are probably wondering what it is, it's called the The Geyeser Potion, yes the name  
is weird but so is the affect, it will make the person who drinks it be able   
to tell what the person is thinking and desires the most of the person who feeds it to you."  
Snape said coldly looking at Harry suspiciously. "Today you are just going to write down  
the ingrediants to it and tomorrow you will bre it and then Monday you will test it".  
Snape announced.   
~*Hermione' POV~*  
Fuck this shit why the hell do I have to do this with the pothead? god!!!!  
I wrote down all the ingrediants and then Harry kicked my foot so i kicked his and then he  
yelled at me probably hoping that I would get in trouble but it backfired, Snape  
took 15 points off of Gryfindor for causing a seen. All the Slytherins laughed at this, when  
the bell rang, I met up with Pansy outside the door and we headed to transfiguration.  
Professor Mcgonagal was showing off by turning herself into a cat..once again, when we came in.  
When everybody sat down at their usual seats,-Slytherin on one side and Hufflepuff on the other-.  
She transfered back into a human and anounced that they will be working on how to turn a   
mirror into frogs. It was an interesting class acounting on that the Slytherin's  
put a spell on their frogs to attack the Hufflepuffs, it was great untill Mcgonagal counter  
cursed it and took 20 points from Slytherin. The Professor eyed me suspiciously and turned  
back to teaching.  
  
a/n ssorry it was so short but i had to go to softball game...please r/r and no  
FLAMES if you dont like it then dont read it!!!! hehehe 


	6. The Qudditch Surprise

Disclaimer: YOU SHOULD KNOW IT BY NOW!!!!! HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHE please r/r!~!  
  
Draco's real sister is.......Hermione?  
  
Chapter 6: The Qudditch Surprise.  
Prolouge to this chapter$$$$$$$$$$  
  
After Transfiguration the Slytherins had a free period, so they  
spent it outside by the lake, since it was such a warm day out they wanted to  
take advantage of that while there was such nice weather.  
~*~ Hermione's POV~*~  
  
Me and Pansy were by the lake talking about the first Qudditch match  
tomorrow against Gryffindor, and what we were gonna do in order to win. After  
about 10 minutes I heard to certain boys mimicking us from behind, Pansy and I   
turned around and saw Draco and Marcus. After I playfully beat Marcus to the  
ground while Pansy got Draco we all started laughing and then spotted Potter  
on the other side of the lake. "Why is he out of class, last time I checked it  
was only Slytherins free period, and I know he aint a fucking Slytherin."Pansy  
commented. After we all agreed to check it out the giant squid popped up for  
some of the food Goyle and Crabbe were feeding it. When it went back down,  
Potter was no where to be seen. *I wonder what that was all about* I kept thinking  
to myself. "Well we better get to DADA class I heard we are suppose to work   
with those disserpearing spikey Gardets today, with the Ravenclaws". Draco said.  
after we all said bye to Marcus we walked up the stone steps in to the castle.  
~*~End POV~*~   
  
When the Slytherins got out of class they were bleeding all over their  
arms, from the Gardets spikes.Ravenclaws were all smirking because they didnt  
get hurt. After DADA class was over-extremely boring I might add- me and Pansy  
headed to the common room to drop off our books and spare some time with the gang  
before dinner started. "Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Me and Pansy shouted at Draco and  
Marcus. "Uhhhhhhhh hi" they said confused. When me and Pansy went up to the girls  
dormatries we saw that our room was empty so I broke out. "Pansy, you cant tell  
anybody but I think I have fallen for Marcus ever since this afternoon when we were  
wreastling with them." Pansy had a shocked expression on her face, then she finally  
broke the silence and said, "Whoa I would have never know-in a sarcastic voice she said-  
but you cant tell anyone this eighther ok, and dont be mad at me, I think I like  
Draco." This came as a humongous shock to me acount that she and Draco have been great  
friends ever since the first year and I never would have thought anymore. By the time we were  
done gossiping it was time for dinner so we left, and saw that the boys had already to.  
  
  
They all went to the Great Hall for dinner, Pansy  
Hermione and Monica were the last to arrive. The Gryffindors were laughing hysterically  
at the bleeding Slytherins, that just got back from DADA.   
When dinner was over Pansy split up with Hermione because she had to go   
to Snapes office and speak to him about the potion. So Hermione walked down thecorriders  
and stairs to the dungeons , she was headed for the Slytherin common room when she heard  
something. Hermione jumped as the flares lit went out, and left her in complete  
darkness. Hermione frozewhen she felt a hand on her shoulder, it turned her around  
and she saw Harry Potter. "So where is your brother to save you now?"Hermione  
was to scared to even speak. She finally let out a whimper when he shoved her   
to the hard moist floor. *It's ok, Pansy or someone will come down soon to go to the  
common room* Hermione kept telling herself. Harry threw himself on top of her  
and started to smack her, he was about to punch her in the nose when someone yanked  
him off of her and slammed him to the ground. Hermione thought it was Draco again  
but to her surprise she saw that it was Marcus Flint. After Harry ran off with a  
bloody nose, Marcus picker me up and carried me to the stone wall.  
When they stumbled in through the stone wall, Draco jumped up already  
knowing what happened. "I swear to fucking god i am gonna kill him if it's the last  
fucking thing i do!!!!!" Draco screamed with rage. "Uhhhhh ya" Hermione muttered,and  
said goodnight to Draco and Marcus and went up to bed. She didnt see Pansy or Monica.  
but Carla was sleeping,Carla was really seperating herself from the other Slytherins, Hermione  
noticed that she was reall always hanging out with Gryffindors-especially Harry Potter.  
*I bet she has something to do with all of this, because I know Harry and I know that   
he would never ever ever to this to me or anybody* Hermione stammered in her thoughts.  
  
When Pansy finally came throught the squeky door to the room, Hermione  
jumped up and ran over to her, to explain what happened and about Carla. When  
Hermione finished Pansy looked awwwed amd shocked at the same time. "Well now we  
know we cant tell her anything about us or hang around with her because you know everything  
we do or say she will go right to Potter". Pansy said remarkably loud, and Carla  
stuttered in her sleep. As if she was listing to what we were saying and only  
pretending to be asleep. "Shhhhh" I whispered to Pansy and motioned to her that  
I was going to bed. When I got back from brushing my teeth in the green bathroom I saw  
that Pansy was already in bed as well as Monica, but Carla was no where to be seen  
in the room. *O no o no o no!!!!!!* I ran out the door and looked doen at the common  
room from the top of the stairs and saw Carla talking to someone by the fireplace, I couldn't  
see who she was talking to from my angle but it sounded awfully like Harry Potter. I   
snuck into the boys dormatries and opened Draco's trunk trying not to wake anyone up.   
I found the invisibility cloak Draco got from father in his 5th year. I took it out and  
ran out the door and threw it over me and I saw that Carla and Harry were gone.  
In great dissapointment I threw the cloak off and put it in my trunk in case I needed   
it tomorrow night. I went to bed and had a dreamless sleep.  
  
That next morning I woke up to a shouting Pansy yelling for me to get the  
hell up that the game starts in 10 minutes!!!!!!!!!!!! "Calm down girl! I got it  
under control," I pointed my wand at me and said - Dresso mindo- (a/n hahaa).  
Pansy gave me a weird look than grabbed my hand and pushed me out both doors and into  
the dungoen corriders. About after 4 minutes of mumbling to each other about having  
to wake up at fucking 7 in the morning ON A SATURDAY!! we saw Professor Snape.  
"Good morning, Professor" we greeted him. "Good morning and good luck today," He replied in a   
voice he will ONLY give Slytherins he winked and walked away. "What was that all about". Pansy  
remarked about the wink. "Dunno." I told her.   
  
When we got to the locker rooms,-since we woke up late we had no breakfast-.  
Marcus was talking in his evvil Slythery voice he usually does when he is talking to a   
person that aint in Slytherin. I looked at him and could tell I was getting redder  
by the minute. I have been doing this everytime I have seen him since I have fallen  
for his sexy wayz and since he rescued me from Potter, and carried me out of hasrms way.  
He looked back at me and smiled a warm Flint smile. everyone watching him from the  
begining looked my way and started whispering. Now I could tell I was bright red by my  
face burning up. Flint handed me and Pansy our beater clubs. When he handed me mine I could  
tell he winked at me. Then we all got on line to fly out and make an appearrence  
before the game. The huge wooden dorrs swung open and Jordan a nast black Gryffindor  
announceed the Slytherins and Gryffindors, of course the Slytherins with hate  
and Gryffindors the most pride he could sound in his voice. When he called the  
Slytherins we all flew out on our new brooms. Then all of a suddenn Snape came out  
with the qudditch balls and was wearing a referee shirt! YES all the Slytherins no   
doubtfully thought and a NO all the Gryffindors thought. Before Snape released the Quaffel  
he sneered at the Gryffindors, especially Harry. He thrrew the Quaffel in the air  
and te game begins! Angelina gets a hold of the Quaffel and sco-wait Flint kicked her off her   
broom and steals the quaffle. "Penalty" Gryffindors shouted. but Snape did nothing  
but smile. Flint scores 10-0 Slytherin, Jordan said in disgust. "Wait Harry see's  
the snitch and makes a dive for it, with Draco right on his tail, Harry speeding up  
and pulling ahead of Draco almost is in reach of the Snitch but wait-- Owww  
that must have hurt, Hermione Granger hit a Bludger right at Harry's back, what a   
cheap shot" Jordan commeneted over the microphone. Harry fell face first in the   
grass. Now every single house except Slytherin were chanting penelty to Snape  
but he smiled and secretly congradulated Hermione. "While all of this confusion has been  
happing Gryffindor was able to score 30 points!!" Jordan shouted in delight.   
"And Angelina gets the Quaffle again she passes it to katie and she scores!"  
Jordan commented, BEAT that Slytherin scum!" Jordan!!!!! Mcgonagal warned. Jordan  
apologized and anounced the score to be 50-30 Gryffindor. "Wait Draco sees the snitch   
and he dives for it and jumps off his broom to catch it and he does!" Jordan  
said in disgust. "Slytherin wind the game, for the first time in yeears they have  
won against Gryffindor." Jordan said again about to cry, of saddness.  
  
A/N hey guys i know it is getting wors by the chapter byt please keep r/r  
and give me ideas my e-mail is hotty9090@aol.com again please r/r!!!!!! 


	7. The party and the surprise at Hogsmeade

a/n sorry i havent written in a lil while i went to Dorney Park but  
at the hotel I got some writing done!!!!  
O and to the reviewer who had questions, this is suppose to be fiction  
so i put twists to MY story so some things my seem out of place, but to the  
other question you had Harry is hurting Hermione for reasons you will find  
out in this story it is a big thing in my story, so if you really wanna know  
what is wrong with him keep on reading!!!!!!  
and to the girl who didnt know what r/r ment it means read and review  
once again thanxs for reading and giving me some ideas.!!!!!!!!!!anyway back  
to my story!!!heheh  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!!!!!  
  
Draco's real sister is.........Hermione?  
  
Chapter 7: The party and surprise at Hogsmeade  
  
~*~Authors Pov~*~  
After the game, the Slytherins were jumping around screaming, while  
sneering at the losing team-Gryffindors-. Everybody knew the only reason the  
Slytherins won thatgame was because of Snape, even the Slytherins knew that.  
  
Later that night in the Slytherin common room, their was the biggest  
party then the whole school had ever had. They even sound proofed the walls  
and blasted music, the 7th years even summoned about 50 boxes of muggle beer.  
~*~ Hermione's POV~*~  
  
"Pansy, are you drunk yet"? I shouted over the music at the same  
time trying to stand up. "Hellz ya girl!" Pansy screamed as she poured the  
rest of her beer in her mouth and stumbled over to Draco, who was as drunk  
as her. Next thing I saw was Pansy and Draco on the couch making out and  
stopping every few minutes to chug down some of the beer they hadleft in their  
bottles. I started laughing at that sight and then I stopped when I felt cold  
hands around my waist. When I turned around I saw Marcus! "Hey sexy". I whispered  
in his ear. He smile at me and then dragged me over to the green couch, while   
Pansy and Draco were on the silver one. He laid me down and gently climbed  
on top of me, than he presed his cold wet lips on to mine hard and roughly.  
Bt it felt good. When he pushed his tounge into my mouth and started moving   
it around slowly while kissing me rough, I felt wet moisture in my pants, I  
want more I kept thinking to myself. At around 3:30 everybody suddenly grew  
quite and instantly turned the music off. The only thing that I could hear was  
a cold voice that belonged to Snape saying, "Would you people go to bed already  
you have been partying for over 5 hours, I am as happy as you guys are but you need  
to go to bed....NOW. At Snapes last words Marcus jumped off me and charged upstairs in  
his room. When Snape left the 7th years quickly cleaned up the beer and un  
sound proofed the walls, the party enede so I headed upstairs and went to bed.  
  
The next morning when I woke up my head throbbed so badly it felt  
like someone just shot me in the head. I guess Pansy just woke up to because   
all of a sudden I heard a piercing scream thaty could probably wake the whole  
castle up. "My hea hurts like fucking hell " Pansy shouted alittle lower than  
her scream. "Good for you"! Monica snapped who just woke up from the loud  
scream Pansy let out before. "You shouldn't have drank beer in the first place  
like me". Momica rubbed in. "O shut the fuck up" I screeamed at her and threw  
my pillow at her head while I got up to go to the bathroom, and get ready  
for breakfast. When I got to the bathroom I saw throw up all over the fucking  
floor and Carla sitting next to it all by the sink. "Errrrr what the hell Carla  
you are suppose to throw up in the toilet not on the fucking floor!" I screamed  
when I saw her eyes open. "What the hell, go back to bed" Carla stammered and rolled  
over in her vomit. When I heard the squishy noise I ran out, Ididnt want  
to throw up then. I told Pansy and Monica not to go in the bathroom and what  
happened while I was in their. They both screetched and put a curse on the  
bathroom door so Carla couldnt come out untill we took the charm off. When I   
finished getting ready I decided to wait for Pansy in the common room so we  
could walk to breakfast together. When I got down their I saw Marcus sitting  
on the silver couch rubbing his temples. When he looked up, aware of my presence  
I suddenly remembered what happened between us last night at the party. I   
could tell her remembered to because of the way he looked at me, when he   
did othertimes he was trying to avoid my stare. When I wasjust about to say something  
to him to brake the akward silence, Pansy came running down the stairs and took  
hold of my robe and dragged me out of the common room. On the way out I gave  
a small wave to Marcus and when I did he smiled back a me and then Draco came  
down, but Pansy didnt notice she was to busy dragging me behind her.  
  
During breakfast the owl post came. An owl with green eyes and black  
wngs came swooshing down at Draco and me and dropped two letters so of course  
I grabbed the one that said Hermione and he grabbed the other. You could  
tell it was from father by the owl so I opened it up an read.   
Hermione,  
Dont forget about Draco, yours and my meeting together at the Hogsmeade  
trip today, just folloe Draco but make sure you are there at 4:00 sharp, you  
two better not keep us all waiting.  
-Father-  
  
After reading the letter I looked at Draco and asked, "Where do we meet  
him?, and how do you know and not me!?" "I know because we have met their before   
and he dosnt want me to speak it's location so people wont follow us, so keep  
it down." Draco whispered back to me.   
  
After breakfast I still had time to go back to my dormatries so   
I could try and rince my mouth to get the alchohal stench away before we left  
to Hogsmeade. On the way back to my room after I went to brush my teeth for the  
4th time this morning, Pansy was there waiting for me, so we could walk through  
Hogsmeade and bully the Gryffindors. I told Pansy me and Draco had to do something  
so we could only hang for alittle while. She looked curious and nodded, so her  
pigtails went back and forth.   
  
When it was 3:26 Draco dragged me away from Pansy, without letting me say  
"see ya soon, or bye". Draco and I walked side by side what seemed like forever,  
he led us through thick bushes, trees and tall grass. He finally stopped and  
then pointed up ahead whick looked like a wooden hut. We ran over to it because  
it was almost 4 O`clock. When we were half way there I just remembered what  
father wrote in the letter. -dont keep us waiting-. What could he mean by that?  
"we"? maybe mother was coming to?, well only one way to find out. At those  
last thoughts I took off ahead of Draco. When I reached the steps I waited for him,  
when he got there he opened the door and said "We are here to see our father"iN   
a cold deep voice. When I past 2 men gaurding the door in black cloaks, I   
saw father, for the first time -as my father that is-.   
  
"Well I see you had no trouble, finding this place, Draco." Lucious  
said in a deep voice. Draco nodded. "Well the reason I needed to meet you two  
together is because I have to tell you something." Lucious said again in a  
deep cold voice. Just then I noticed that there was people all around the room in  
black cloaks, with evil smiles. "What is it father?" Draco asked half knowing  
what the question was going to be, I could tell in his voice. "Sit" Lucious  
ordered. We sat across from him, on a wooden bench since the rest of the cusioned  
chairs were taken up by the men in the black cloaks. "Draco, Hermione, Voldermort  
has wished you two to be DeathEaters. he has a feeling you two can bring  
him back to life and power once again." Lucious had said to them in a deeper more  
powerful voice then before. I heard Draco sigh next to me as he already known  
what was going to happen today.   
"Well, children, what is it going to be, Voldermort needs to know now, of course  
if you refuse you both will die" Lucious said again more with glee.  
  
"We know father know need to remind us again!" Draco said sternly almost raising  
his voice.  
"So what is it then?" Lucious asked already knowing the answear to his question.  
I thought it over in my head and to my surprise I wanted to, I smiled at the   
thought and agreed. "Yes father I will become a DeathEater, I dont want to   
dissapoint you."   
  
"Good choice Hermione I am very proud of you". Lucious said while nodding in  
improvement. He looked at Draco and put a daring look on his face.  
  
"Yes father, I do agree to." Draco finally said.  
  
When me and Draco got back to the castle it was already 8:30, so  
we missed dinner. That night I couldnt sleep so I went down to the common  
room, and saw Carla come through the common room door. "Where were you"? I  
questioned her. "If it is any of your business I was out in the kitchen  
ggetting some snacks from the poor house elves. I could tell there was a  
little more to that story than that, but I didnt push it so I went back  
to bed, a couple minutes later I heard her come into the room and jump into bed  
and groan. Afer about 5 minutes of thinking about Marcus and me I fell right off  
to sleep.  
  
A/N- hey guys I hope you like this chapter i had alot of fun writting it!  
if u have any questions about the story than e-mail me at hotty9090@aol.com  
ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!lol i will post more soon!!! and if u have any ideas tell me  
please keep r/r the reviews mean so much to me!!!!!!!  
luv ya all lotz xoxo jenn 


	8. the bottle that belonged to harry

A/N: Chapter 8 is finally up!! Hope you like it!! Oh and byt the way I am not sure if   
Blaise Zambini is a boy or a girl, but in my story I am gonna make Blaise a boy...So  
bear with me ok?  
  
Disclaimer:You should know by now......hehehehe  
  
Draco's real sister is......Hermione?  
  
Chapter 8: The bottle that belonged to Harry  
  
In the 6th year Gryffindor boys' dormatries, Harry and Ron were just waking up.   
"Ron, you awake?" Harry asked. Ron grunted in reply. They both got up and got ready for  
breakfast. When they were done getting ready, Harry and Ron waited downstairs for the rest  
of the gang.When Ginny, George, and Fred came, they all headed downstairs to the Great Hall.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione, Pansy, Draco, Marcus, and Blaise-the newest member of the   
group- were going downstairs to the Great Hall, not knowing they were about to have an   
unexpected get together with 5 other people.  
  
When Harry's gang turned, they bumped into Hermione and her group. Everyone   
fell into a great heap. At first they all looked around to see who was there, then  
Hermione broke the silence. " Watch where your going, Potter!" she snarled nastily. Harry  
looked at her in disgust, got up, and left.  
~*~ Harry'e POV~*~  
  
  
  
When my group and I walked away, I could tell Hermione was watching me closely.  
Before we entered the Great Hall I relized that the bottle in my robe was not their   
anymore! ( A/N I know you people don't know what the bottle is or contains, but your  
not suppose to yet, so just keep on reading, and you will soon know, ok?) *I must have  
dropped it when we crashed into the Slytherins,* I thought, *Maybe it is still there.* I  
told Ron to save me a spot at the table, and I ran to the corner where I fell. "Where could  
it be?" I mumbled aloud. *What if one of the Slytherins took it?! Oh my Merlin! I will die!  
*No one is suppose to have that bottle but me!*I kept telling myself on the way back to  
the Great Hall.  
~*~Draco's POV~*~  
  
"Hey guys, look what I found on the floor!" I said, catching up to the   
gang.  
"What, did you find, Draco?" Pansy asked with wide eyes,noticing the bottle  
with blue and green liquid floating around in it.  
"Whoa...." They all chorused when their eyes floated apon the bottle.  
"Where did you find that?Whose is it?" Blaise asked.  
"It's probably one of ther Gryffindors. One of them must have dropped it when  
we all collided," Marcus said, looking satisfied with himself for being 'smart'. Suddenly  
I saw a little note attached to the string around the bottle. I took it off and read it   
aloud to everyone:  
  
Harry,  
I mixed the potion for you like you asked. I hope it works out well for you. But  
remember, you must not let anyone get a hold of this bottle or letter, or else we will   
get in alot of trouble. The contents in the contents in this bottle are illegal, only  
Aurors are suppose to have it.  
  
-your godfather-  
Snuffels  
  
  
"I wonder what this potion is or does." Hermione said, breaking the long  
silence.  
"Well only one way to find out," I replied. "We will ask Snape to identify it  
for us."  
"How are we suppose to do that, when this stuff is illegal?!' Blaise shouted.  
"Ummm we will just show him the letter. He will know it belongs to Harry,  
and hopefully Potter will get expelled once and for all." Hermione suggested, not taking  
her eyes off the bottle, that I was holding. "Well we have potions first today with the  
Gryffindors so let's hurry to the classroom and get their early before anybody else gets  
there," I told them all. We all ran off down the corriders back to the dungeons once again.  
When we got there, we relized Snape was probably in the Great Hall eating breakfast  
like every other teacher and student. We all agreed to just wait, because he would probably  
be back soon to set up for class. We all sat down at our normal seats, and about 3 minutes   
later, Snape came in. He didnt see us at first, but when I got up and started to make my way  
twords him, with the bottle held tightly in my left hand, he turned around and had a gleem in  
his black eyes.  
"Yes Draco?" Snape asked.  
"Ummm... Potter dropped this in the hallway, and we thought you could see what this   
potion is. The note attached ti it say's it is illegal," I stammered.   
" I see," Snape responded with joy on his face, curious of what it was.  
" Professor is their any chance you will let us know what it does when you figure  
it out?" Hermione questoned him.   
"No Hermione, I will go straight to Dumbledor, but I am sure the whole school will   
soon know when Mr. Potter is expelled," Snape said gleefully.  
Just then, the bell rang and he told us to take our seats.  
~*~Hermione's POV~*~  
  
After class, Draco and I walked off alone to talk about what father asked us to   
do. Draco I thought you wanted to become a Death Eater. I even thought so when I first learned   
about them."  
"I do, but I just didn't then because I didnt want to take the risk of you getting  
hurt. After all you are my sister," Draco replied with a smile on is face, half laughing. We  
started laughing a little when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see   
Potter.  
"What do you want? And where is your sidekick?" I asked sounding irritated.  
"Ron is cleaning the mess he made of his chopped frog legs," Harry said sounding  
alittle depressed. "Anyways I want to know if you two saw a bottle on the floor, after we crashed  
into each other?" Harry continued.  
"No!" Draco and I said quikly. I could tell he thought we were lying but he just gave  
us an annoyed look and stormed away.  
"We sounded alittle suspicious, didn't we?" I asked already knowing the answer.  
"Hey guys!" Pansy screamed and ran up to us, her pigtails fyling behind her and Blaise  
trying to catch up to her. "What did Potter say?" Pansy questioned half-knowing the answer. Draco   
sighed, and she shook her head, knowing he meant the bottle.  
"Guys, you know how Snape said he wouldn't tell us what the potion did, or was.Well, I  
say we put on Draco's invisibility cloak and listen to Snapes' and Dumbledor's conversation,"Blaise  
said quickly.  
"That's a great idea!" I shouted in excitment. I saw Blaise give me a warm smile, then   
hiding it by turning away from me to face Pansy. When we were about to turn away and go to our next  
class, Herbology, Ron came running out of the potions classroom ans stopped when he saw us to say,  
"You better give Harry his bottle back!" Then he ran away with those last words. We all started   
laughing when we saw chopped frog legs in his hair. We than walked outside to go to the Herbology  
classroom. We had to split into partners of two. Before I got a chance to ask Pansy to be my partner,  
Blaise asked me. I smiled at him and told him okay. Pansy and Draco ended up being partners. Blaise   
and I sat in the back of the room, behind two Hufflepuff girls. They kept giggling at the fury plants  
that tickeled you if you didnt sing to them. I thought it was a reall boring class because I hate to   
sing. During the class, I found out that Blaise was a great singer, so all I did was take notes and  
watch while he sang and got tickeled here and there.  
After Herbology, All Slytherins had a free period, so that ment I could see Marcus!  
Since we were outside already we decided to stay iut their and sit by the lake. Draco and I ran ahead   
of the gang so we could talk alone for a second.  
"Mione, do you think we should tell them that we are going to be Death Eaters?" Draco asked   
me.  
"No, Father told us not to tell anybody. Besides Pansy is going to become one when her   
mother decides to follow her husband.," I replied to him. I was about to say more but then Marcus   
came out from the castle and grabbed my waist. *I guess he's not embarrassed anymore.*  
"Hey Mione, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
"Sure I told him. We walked off to the edge of the lake,while Draco and Pansy walked together  
in the opposite direction and started to talk, while Blaise was just sitting under a tree daydreaming.  
  
A/N end of the chapter!!!!!!!!! hope you like it and please r/r the reviews mean so much to me as   
long as they are not flames!!!!!!!! 


	9. Relationships and Discoveries

Thanxs reviewers,   
Hox, the reason why they alll seem out of character is lets see hermione is a Slytherin  
now and slytherins hate Gryffindors more than anything!!!!hehe and The reason why  
Harry seems so out character is cuz of the stuff in the bottle!!!!!! you will know what   
the stuff does and is in this chapter ok!   
Oh and I havent been getting alot of reviews at all, so if I dont get at least  
get 5 reviews for this chapter than i am gonna cry!!*sniffel* so make sure you review   
flames are permitted so i can fix my faults, but please try and be nice about it!  
Oh and i am sorry I havent posted in about a week or more, it is just that I went  
to ohio to go to Cedar Point the theme park, it was great!!! n e wayz i am blabbling again  
so just forgive me and try and like my story and i need more reviews like i said before!  
  
Disclaimer: I think you should know by now.....  
  
Draco's real sister.......Hermione?  
  
Chapter 9: Relationships and discoveries.  
  
  
"Hermione, over the last few weeks, I have been meaning to ask you something."  
Marcus said with a nervous tone. "Will you go out with me?" He finished.*Should I?, I am   
not particuly fond with his features but he could be really sweet when he wanted to, and  
I have been having a strange feeling in my stomach whenever he passed or talked to me.*  
Hermione thought over and over while she just stood there staring into nowhere.  
"Hermione, if you dont..I understand." Marcus told her with sadness in his voice.  
  
"No, I would like to be your girlfriend!" Hermione exclaimed to him.   
  
As she said this he put his icey hands around her waste and bent his neck to   
kiss her. It was a smooth passionet kiss, unlike the one at the party. Hermione felt  
her knees buckle, they felt like jelly, she would have fell right then and there if  
Marcus hadne't been holding her so tightley.  
"Uh hum" Draco caughed, looking at them with his hand around Pansy's waist.  
Quickly the new couple pulled away and tried to look innocent. Hermione spotted where  
her brothers arm was located and couldnt hold back her smile.   
  
When the bell rang it signaled that their time was up and had about 10 minutes  
to get their stuff for their next class that day,-Care of Magical creatures-.   
  
" Mione, Hurry the hell up we are gonna be late!" Pansy screethced from the   
common room. "Calm down girl, i'm here, I didnt know I was so loved." Hermione stated  
sarcastically. "Ha, ha, ha, ha very funny" Pansy replied. "Any whoz, where is DRACO!?"  
Hermione said, she yelled Draco letting Pansy know she knew that they were going out.  
" Oh well he was here waiting for you with me but I told him to go so he wouldnt be   
late because of his sister." "Real nice of you, Pansy." Hermione stated in a low sarcastic  
tone again.   
  
When they got their, the first thing the two Slytherin girls saw was, a big  
wooden box, about the size of their teacher, Hagrid. "Come, on girl!" Hermione shouted this  
time to Pansy, after she saw the crate and that everyone else was their, including the  
other house-Gryffindors-. Hermione grabbed Pansy's big wrist and dragged her down to the  
class.   
"Nice of you two to decide to join us." a deep growl said, that could only be the   
voice of her old friend, Hagrid. I let go of Pansy'd wrist, and fixed my hair into a tight  
ponytail, so it wouldnt get in the way while we worked with the mysterious things in the crate.  
"We will be having groups of three, for this lesson." Hagrid said beaming, already in his   
head picking out the partners. At those last words he spoke, Hermione saw Blaise edgeing  
closer to her while to her big surprise her faithful partner, Pansy was trying to sqeeze  
her way twords Draco without being noticed. *Well I can understand with them going out and  
all but why was Blaise coming twords me, we have only been partners once, and that was  
Herbology.* Hermione wondered, eyeing the castle and trying to look into the Transfiguration  
window, where Marcus was.   
  
"Now before I sort you all into your groups, I will show you and explain to you  
what you will be working with." Hagrid said motioning twords the large wooden box. " What, is   
in this box is -Mertals-, whick are flying, one-eyed, fluffy creatures. But be careful, they  
may bite if you grab them around the middle, so be sure to pick them up by their necks, they   
rather enjoy it." Hagrid exclaimed to them all. "Great, all I need it to get bit AGAIN!" Draco   
shouted coldly. All the Gryffindors turned around with evil glares twords him, Ron was about  
to make a comment but Hagrid stopped it by opening the box and lifting one of the strangly  
creatures out by it's neck. All the students turned their attention back to Hagrid. "Now thier  
are 5 different colored, Mertals. each color represents a different personality trait. Hagrid   
said gleefully. "A red Mertal, shows that they are very active and love to fly alot. Green shows  
that they arent very friendly, and tend to bite an awful lot, even when you are not touching it,  
sometimes it just comes right up to you and bites you for no reason at all," Harid said skeptical  
and eyed the Slytherins as, he and they knew they would get stuck with all the greens. "Then there  
are the blue ones, they tend to like to troddle around instead of flying, they don't even really  
bite. And finally the yellow ones, they are very easy going and fly when told only, they sometimes  
even feed the other yellow ones, or the other colors, but they are terrified of the green." Hagrid  
finished. "Seems like the houses in school, don't it?" Blaise asked Hermione. Hermione just   
noticed that Blaise was next to her. "Oh yes, it does." She replied in unusion.  
  
" Now for the groups, Dean, Lavender, and Pavart"i. All three walked up and recieved  
a cheerfull red one. "Goyle, Crabbe, and Blaise." Hermione heard Blaise moan dissatisfies with his  
pairing. they walked up and to know ones surprise reciened a biting green one."Harry, Ron, and...  
Hermione. Everybody stopped talking about the creatures and looked at the three old best friends  
walk to get their creature, which was a red one. *Whoa why am I with them? Hagrid probably wants us  
to be friends again or something but no chance of that happening* Hermione thought as Hagrid handed   
Harry the red Mertal.   
  
For about ten minutes of silence between the angry faces, they fed the red fluffy creature   
and took turns petting it while it purred like alittle kitten. "So, Hermione, how has it been being a  
Slytherin and a Malfoy these past weeks?" Ron asked with a sneer on his face Hermione never thouht  
was possible from any Weasley. Hermione jumped at the sound of one of her old best friends addressing   
her. At that Hermione remembered when she was a Gryffindor and being the smart one and having so many  
friends, and helping Harry and Ron with their work, and defeating Voldemort. She shook her head at all  
those thoughts pushing through her brain, and her now cold heart, whick used to be warm, and loving.  
"It feels great and honored to ba a Malfoy, and if I say so myself Slytherin has put some god dammed  
sence into me, if I say so myself." Hermione snapped at them. At her words the red fluffy Mertal, flew  
into the air, higher, higher and higher, it eventually fell into the highest branch on the highest tree.  
  
Harry ran to get one of the schools brooms, but Hermione shouted from behind,"I caused it   
let me get it Potter!" and at that she pushed him aside, and hopped on the nearest broom and pushed up   
as hard as she could with her little body. Hermione as a great fliar, from Qudditch was zooming through  
the air, Hermione heard someone call her name from down below so she looked down to see Hagrid rampaging  
down below for her to get down here right now or he will go up their and drag her down himelf. Hermione  
still looking down at the big oaf jumping up and down and picturing him on a broom, she suddenly crashed  
intpo the tree she was going to for the furry animal. When her broom gave way with the hit and crumpled  
to the ground, she smarlty grabbed on to the cosest branch which the Mertal happened to be on.   
Meanwhile down on the ground  
  
Blaise taking notice of this accident before anyone else had, ran to the school brooms and  
hopped on and kicked off, like a replica of Hermione. Nobody noticed this because Hagris was still   
jumping up and down screaming at Hermione, with fright in his voice, because if she did get hurt, he  
would jepordize his job, like in the 3rd year because of Draco and his father which is also   
Hermione's father, he knew he would lose his job for sure if anything did happen to her no matter  
what Dumbledor did.   
back in the air  
  
As Blaise grew nearer he shouted out to Hermione, " Hermione stay put I am coming." She  
did as she was told and sure enough seconds later she was safly on the broom with Blaise and the red  
furry animal between them. When they landed safley the last person either of them wanted to see came   
trampling over and screamed at them and told them what could have happened and how dangerous what they   
both did was. Hermione how ever was in no mood to listen to the loon yell at her when her life could  
have ended minutes ago, but the Blaise came and saved her. she thought with great passion.*Wait, I am  
with Marcus, I cant be thinking things like this about someone else!* Hermione ran over to Draco and  
he wrapped her in a big embrace.   
Harry who has not had his potion to take for a while was very concerned for Hermione and  
without thinking, ran over to her to see if she was all right. "Get the hell away Potter you are the   
last THING she wants to see now!" Draco and Pansy shouted in his face before he could get any closer to  
her. Harry relizing what he was doing turned away. * I need to get my potion back before I do something  
like that again!*   
~*~ After dinner in Snapes office~*~  
  
"I can't believe Potter would have this in his possesion!" Snape muttered aloud to an empty room.  
While he finished testing it he discovered what the potion was. "I must go straight to Dumbledor now   
and tell him what this boy has in possesion!" Snape growled while running out into the corriders.  
~*~ Slytherin common room~*~  
  
"Guys, I think we should go twords Dumbledors office now, I have a feeling Snape and him will  
be talking about the potion now." Pansy exclaimed to all them. Draco ran upstairs, got his invisibility  
cloak and rushed them all out of the house. When they got somewhere near his office, Draco threw it over  
them, "Shhhhhh, I hear them." Hermione said in a low hushed voice. They did as she requested and peered  
around the corner to se no other than Snape and Dumbledor talking very seriously.   
"Headmaster this was in the possesion of Potter!" Snape exclaimed out of breath from running.  
  
"I see, and what shall this be"? Dumbledor asked as he took the bottle from Snapes cold hands.  
  
"It's...." Snape started but stopped and peered around to make sure there was no one else was  
in their presence, He turned back to the Headmaster and started again, stumbling on his words.   
  
"This Headmaster is a potion that only Aurors are able to have hold of."  
  
" And that would be what?" Dumbledor asked in curiosity folding his hands together.  
  
" Headmaster, this is the -volitrisum- potion, which makes you act like someone else, because  
you are un able to do something from the conciunce and heart that you have. And Potter had it!" Snape  
reminded the Headmaster. "I am very aware of that Professor, but may I see the note that was atatched  
to this potion?"   
"Umm sure, here you go Headmaster." and Snape pulled the note out of his cloak and handed it to  
Dumbledor.   
  
"Snuffels...." The professer carried on, and remebered who it was, but not letting the other   
Professor to know  
  
When the Headmaster said Snuffels, Hermione remebered who it was for the first time!!  
  
"Oh my Merlin!!!!!" Hermione cried aloud.  
  
A/n i know you people hate it *sniffel* oh well i tried *tear comes down cheack* anyways  
would you guys like me to change the strory around and make hermione go back to harry  
or stay the way she is and be a true malfoy? you tell me ok and make sure you r/r or i   
will have no choice but to kill!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
